Champion Ideas
by YordleBro
Summary: A bunch of champ ideas. Willing to make changes if you guys think there OP or something.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this was an idea for a counter assasin sort of guy so he doesn't deal much damage but he has pretty high base stats of health and AD just an fyi.

Passive: solid defense

gains 5/10/15/20 armor and magic resist while in combat but loses same amount of movespeed. (could have low base movespeed along with this)

Q: Unrelenting, passive: you have 15 % resistance to slows

active, you raise your shield gaining a spell shield. If you succesfully block a spell you become immune to all debuffs for 5 seconds.

cooldown 25/23/21/19/17

W: Onward, charge forward knocking units aside (dealing 15/25/35/45/50 AD damage) going either 350 distance or untill hitting champion if you hit a champion they are (stunned or rooted) for .5/.75/1.0/1.25/1.5 seconds. Nearby targets (100 distance) are slowed for 50% for that time. Champion you collided with takes 50/75/125/150/200 damage. Nearby targets that would be slowed take half that amount.

cooldown 20/18/16/14/12/10

E: Absolute: passive: you take 5/10/15/20/25 percent reduced area of effect and crit damage. Active gives nearby allies a shield 75/100/150/175/200 and 5/10/15/20/25 bonus armor and magic resist. (350 range)

cooldown: 27/25/23/20/15 seconds

R: Phalanx rally nearby allies to you giving them 15/25/35 armor magic resist and attack damage. 300 range (only benefits allied champions not pets)

cooldown 100 85 70

ok guys basically the idea of this was a tanky top lane or support. I think he could look sort of like pantheon or braum but with a lighter shield and Demacian or Ionian armor. Honestly right now I thinkk that he's kinda op. Review if you have any ideas on how he could be changed to be pretty balanced please put a review in with them. Also whoever comes up with the beast name will probably see these champs being given that name.

Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, Ok got an assasin this time since people seem to like them a lot now. Hope you like the idea.**

Species: Human

Affiliation: Rakkor

Name: Thasos

Looks: Like a beast warrior in clotch armor with 2 shortswords (maybe made of a bronzeish material?)

Passive: Relentless Passive: 10% tenacity. Active: Upon death leap to a target enemy dealing (10 x level + bonus AD)

Q: Bound Leaps to target dealing 35/50/75/100/150 (80%AD) to the enemy and slowing them for (35% slow) for 3 seconds. Slow also applies to attack speed. Can only be used on champions

W: Slashes nearby enemies (Circular area 250 radius) around you dealing 15/25/35/50/75 damage (50% total AD) This damage is doubled if you hit more then 3 targets. Tripled if more then 3 champions. (anybody want to call a nerf hammer on this?)

E: Disciplined: Passive: Have an extra 15/20/25/30/35 percent attack speed **Active**: Become immune to slows and blinds for 1/1.5/2/2.5/3 seconds.

R: Execute: Stab a nearby enemy dealing 125/200/275 physical damage (50% total AD) If target is retreating (facing away from you) they take double the AD ratio. If target is killed nearby enemies are Rooted in fear for 0.75/1/1.25 seconds. (200 radius from killed target)

_Ok this guy obviously is going to be pretty powerfull if fed I feel like he would have to make the high risk high reward plays to really do well though. Just a note his leap puts him in the current positioning relative to the champion he targets (so he has to leap from behind them to go behind them and be in front of them to when he leaps be in front of them)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Since many people want yet more yordles and I noticed that there are currently only 3 female Yordles tried to create a Yordle with high dueling potential. Soooo lets check this idea out :)**

Name: Levy (you can still nominate)

Affiliation: Bandle City

Size: Yordle(ish?)

Character Model: small and slightly ragged brown cloak and what would be a human shortsword.

Passive: Duty Calls: bonus movement speed and attack speed is increased by 50% while in combat.

Q: Reap: Slash nearby enemies in a (180* cone 200 distance) slowing there attack speed by 30 percent and dealing 45/65/90/125/150 damage (35 percent bonus AD)

Cooldown: 15/13/11/9/7 seconds.

Cost: 30/35/40/45/50

W: Heartless: Passive: consecutive strikes to a single target increase your AD towards that target by 1/2/3/4/5 (stacks up to 4 times) Active: Mark a target for 1/2/3/4/5 seconds doubling bonus AD towards that target. The 4th strike to that target will then deal true damage instead of AD and resets the stacks.

Cooldown: 25/40/60/80/100 mana

E: Deflect and Destroy: Upon activation gives a buff for 0.5/0.75/1/1.25/1.5 seconds that if an enemy attacks you with a single target ability or auto attack it deflects 35 percent of the damage before applying damage calculation.

Cooldown: 10 Seconds

Cost: 50 mana

R: Pure Skill: Upon activation you receive a buff for 5/10/15 seconds that upon using an ability your next autoattack or abiity will deal 50/75/100 percent bonus damage. (Only applies to single targets.

_Ok Ok hope you like the idea of this I personally think that the steroids are a bit strong. If anybody has any reccomendations for any potential changes on this feel free to voice ideas its always welcome._


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so this is an idea from GrezzWizard thanks for PMing this Idea to me man I hope you like how it turns out. Big shoutout to him and just a note he has some good league stories if you want to check them out anyway lets get to the champ.**

**Affiliation: Unknown**

**Name: Orsa**

**Title: The tune of destruction**

**Size: About the size of Karthus of Kassadin with similar posture to Kassadin.**

**Clothing: Black armor comparable to that of Noxians but with grey-green trim. Holding a Greeniesh-blue Violin (coloring comparable to Hecarim armor)**

**Passive: **Dissonance of Life: Basic Attacks deal an additional 3/4/5/6 percent max health of the target (As magic damage) while spells deal double this amount over 3 seconds

**Q:The Horror of Music: **Deals 25/40/60/90/120 damage to enemies in a 200 radius up to 400 units away. Hitting multiple units will heal her for 5/15/25/35/45 health (doubled if you hit over 3 units)

**Cooldown: **10/9/8/7/6/5

Mana: 45/55/60/70/80

**W: Scream of Veils: Orsa **fears a target enemy for 0.5/0.75/1.0/1.25/1.5 seconds dealing 15/30/45/60/75 damage

**Cooldown: 15/13/12/11/10 seconds**

Mana: 50/60/70/80/90

**E: Music to my ears: Passive: Orsa **steals 10/12/14/16/18 percent of the damage dealt to nearby enemy champions. **Active:** Orsa **binds** nearby enemies in a tormenting tune for 1 seconds causing them to take an additional 12/15/17/20/25 percent damage from Orsa's abilities and Auto Attacks over the next 3 seconds.

**Cooldown: 26/23/20/18/17 seconds**

**Mana:** 45/60/75/90/120

**R: A deadly Oncore: **Orsa roots and channels for 5 seconds (she gains 15/30/45 armor and MR while doing this) dealing 75/135/210 damage per second (30 percent AP ratio per seconds) During the channel nearby enemies (450 radius) are slowed by 15/30/45 percent.

**Cooldown: 125/90/75**

**Mana: 100 **(thanks for pointing out how crazy my cost was lol not sure what I was thinking with a cost of 200 XD)

_Anyway thanks to GrezzWizard for this original idea pasted it below if you want to see it and if any of you have an idea for a champion I would love to see it and It might make its way here as a champion listed. Thanks for reading and revieweing and PMing for those who did that its really appreciated._

_Anyway here (and this is directly copy pasted from the PM) champion Idea._

_What about mages champions? Here's an idea: orgka the tune of destrustion  
Passive: each basic attack do bonus damage base on target max Heath_

Q ability: A scream of veils  
Orgka plays music that sounds like the death of a loved one, creating sadness to all champions that hears it giving them a slow and bonus damage on next basic attack

W ability: the horror of music  
Orgka plucks her strings doing damage to all enemies in a radius and heals up to three targets if her passive is active she gains bonus healing.

E ability: music to my ears  
Orgka plays a tune that makes all enemies rooted in place for the tune hurt their ears and the enemies have to over their ears it also does damage

R ability: oncore  
She plays her last tune rooting and clocking herself and making all champions mourn for her. If she attacks a nearby enemy she is revealed and teleport away from them

_Thanks GrezzWizard hope you like how this turned out._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry this isn't a champion, But if I can I will get out the next champion relatively soon (hopefully :P) Anyway i decided since I some people don't really know whats "average" for a type of champion to get Im putting base stats below that are averaged out of several (Ok pretty much all) champions in different categories to help show you guys what is actually OP (and what isn't) Anyway onto the stats for total league nerds like me looking at this right now!**

**Stat: (**high to low amount)** (+per level gain) (at level 18)**

**Health: **340-495 (+50-102) 1600-2278

**Armor: ** 14-22 (+1-3.5) 64-94

**Magic Resist: **30 (+0-1.25) 30-52.5

**Mana: **185-400 (+30-70) 725-1490

**Movespeed: **325-355 (you don't gain any per level)

**Attack Damage: **36-58 (+2.6-4.2) 84.8-129.7

**Attack Speed: **0.6-0.675 (+1.4-4%

**Range: 125-175 (**Melee**) 500-650 (**ranged**) **500-703

_Hopefully this will help you guys in the future hope you enjoy figuring out who is good according to this :) just a note Fiora and Draven are 2 of the people who can have basically 100 AD if you get a certain ability level 1 and use it :) Anyway thanks for reading and reviewing everyone hope you enjoyed! (PS: I may actually start adding statistics like this to champs) _


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok like I said in my crossover going to make a master chief champion idea and if you haven't read the crossover you can head on over there people seem to really like it so far. **

**Name: Master Chief (Spartan John 117 petty officer grade 1 which is technically classified)**

**Title: The Last Spartan**

**Affilitation: UNSC (otherworldly)**

**Height: Classified (likely over 7 foot)**

**Attributes: Wears a giant dark green suit of armor with a golden visor. Suit appears to have gone through battle and taken several shots.**

**Carries a rounded Assault Rifle and magnum and several fragmentation grenades as identified by Heimerdinger.**

**Passive:** Overshield: gain a shield equal to 40/50/60/70/80/90/100/110/120/130/140/150/160/170/180/190/200/210/220 (30% AP) every 5 seconds while out of combat. Takes 5 seconds to charge

**Q: Pistolerto: **Switches Chief to his pistol for the next 3 shots (or 3 seconds) while gaining an additional 30/40/50/60/70 attack speed 50/75/100/125/150 range  
and crit chance equal to the attack speed for the duration of the shots.

Cost: 100/90/70/60/50 energy

**W: Drop Bears****:** Passive: gain an additional 5/10/15/20/25% **BONUS **attack damage **Active: **Double the passive bonus for 3 seconds

Cost: 50 energy

Cooldown: 15/14/13/12/10

**E: Grenade Toss: **Passive: every use of grenade toss gives you 1 stack of resupply. At 4 stacks his next grenade will be a plasma grenade and if it hits an enemy champion will stick to them dealing an additional 30% damage. **Active: **Lob a grenade at a target location within 500 units that explodes after a 1.5 second delay dealing 45/75/125/200/250 magic damage (40% AP) knocks targets within the radius back 125 units.

Cost: 120/115/110/105/100 energy

Cooldown: 22/20/18/16/14 seconds

**R: Heavy Duty: **Chief boards a Warthog gaining an additional 15/30/45% attack speed and AD (attack damage applied flatly not as a percent) and 25 movespeed.

This bonus lasts for 20 seconds but after 5 seconds Chief can ram the Warthog into an area dealing 150/275/350 damage (75% Bonus AD)

Lore: Not much is known about the mysterious champion from space besides the fact that he was trained for war. After his initial release he began on a winning spree that neared the record before the league limited his ability. But the strangest thing about him is that he appeared to come from outer space originally reading as dead by the magic surrounding the summoners rift. Then miraculously he was revived. The only know methods for this are by using some form of necromancy or other powerful magic usually requiring a nexus. Yet he appeared to do it with only a small amount of technological assistance. Among all these things he has been deemed one of the most accurate in military personal and is consistent in almost all fields. Along with this he is the only reported champion to have ever stopped a reflection. Supposably this was due to his AI Cortana. He is considered one of the single most deadly individuals in Valoran and for a good reason.

Sorry I believe any information I know of is classified -Blitzcrak the great steam golem

Stats:

**Coming Soon!**

_Ok I hope you guys liked this I'm sorry it took me so long to update this was working on a couple chapters for my other stories. Anyway I already have another idea for a void champiion and potentially I could add the idea I have for the Arbiter... anyway thanks for reading and reviewing I really appreciate it._

_Oh and as always PM me if you have a champion idea that you would like to see!_

_This Yordle OUT!_


	7. Chapter 8

ok so I noticed that there isn't really a freljord themed AD assasin so got an idea for one that I hope you like. The originaly idea came from Viper of Grand (Grand Viper) and was titled Wolfrik: The gelid Vortex

**Name: Wolfrik (disclaimer: I would decree that viper of grand owns the originall idea for this)**

**Title: The Freljord Assasin (may nominate something else if somebody can come up with something good)**

**Affiliation: Freljord**

**What he looks Like: Imagine a man (about Lee Sin size) in a cloak (blue with white trimmings) with maybe a long dagger (maybe dirk to shortsword length) that is a greyish-white hue**

Passive: Resistance: (ok somebody plz pm me with a better name then this) reduces the duration of all debuffs by 20/25/30/35 % (increasing whenever you can increase your ult)

**Q:** Rendering of Storm: cloaked you in a storm rendering you invisible for 1/1.5/2/2.5/3 seconds or until entering combat. Also gives you a buff for 1/1.5/2/2.5/3 seconds that upon your next attack you will deal an additional 75/100/125/150/200 Physical damage (50% bonus AD)

Cooldown: 27/25/22/19/17 seconds

Cost: 65 mana

**W: **Blizzards Wake: Passive: As you deal damage to a champion you slow them by 5/7/9/10 percent for 3 seconds (stacking up to 3 times) **Active: **doubles the slow for 3/6/9/12/15 seconds and targets that are slowed take 15/30/45/60/75 damage per stack (each second)

Cooldown 20/19/18/16/15

Cost: 35/40/60/75/90 mana

**E: **Unbound Rage: Active: Your attacks deal an additional 15/25/35/50/70 damage for the next 4 seconds.

Cooldown: 20/18/16/14/12

Cost: 50/55/60/65/70 mana

**R: **Wrath of the Freljord: Targets an enemy champion and you deal an additional 25/50/75 percent damage to them for the next 6/7/8 seconds. You also take 25% reduced damage from that target and if you kill the target the cooldown of Rendering of Storm and Unbound rage is reset while Wrath of the Freljord and Blizzards Wake cooldown is reduced by 50%

Cooldown: 100/90/75

Cost: 175/150/100 mana

Lore:

Coming soon! (hopefully)

Stats:

(may update these I feel like its slightly strong for his kit)

Health: 365 (+65 per level)

Armor: 17 (+1.5 per level)

MR: 30

Mana: 275: (+ 34 per level)

Attack Damage: 49 (+2.9 per level)

Attack Speed: 0.628 (+ 1.7 per level)

_Ok hope you guys like this im probably going to nerf either the Q or E (or both) at somepoint because his E is applied (by the coding riot has set up) as bonus AD and that would allow him to get a pretty devastating strike against somebody (even if he isnt that fed) if anybody has a suggestion I would like to hear it and one last thing since I have made so many champions could you if your giving me a change idea try and tell me what champion your talking about? I would really appreciate it._


	8. Chapter 7

**Ok so this was a request from DaOneOfAKind for a shadow island champion... He even had ideas for a character model already. If you want to see his idea its a review so go ahead and check it out!**

**Name: Kratos **(nominating this)

**Title: **The Rageborn

**Affiliation: Shadow** Isles (or really anything that lets him kill stuff)

**Looks Like: **Has a white(or maybe black) Cloak similar to connor (assasins creed 3) or the monk/shade robes from runescape respectively.  
any visible flesh appears to be on fire/glowing in a deep red (from his massive rage) Has 2 longswords shaped like Kratoses swords (god of war) but about 2 times the length.

**Passive: **Unstoppable Fury: Passive: Each attack generates 15 Fury. You max at 225 Fury. Each fury gives you an additional 0.2 AD.

**Q: **Furies Strike: Dash forward up to 400 distance to a target unit (this applies to wards/allies) dealing 15/30/50/75/100 physical damage (100 percent AD) If you kill a unit the cooldown for this is reset and half the Fury spent is refunded.

Cooldown: 7/6/5/4/3 seconds.

Cost: 50/60/70/80/90 fury

**W: **Unbound Rage: Passive: Additional 15/20/25/30/35 AS **Active: **Double Passive Bonus attack speed and gain 15/20/25/30/35 AD for the next 5 seconds

Cooldown: 25/22/20/17/15

Cost: 45/50/60/65/75 fury

**E: **Inconceivable: Passive: Your Fury is so immense that those struck by you are slowed by 5/7/10/12/15 percent. **Active:** Basic attack deal an additional 5/7/10/12/15 true damage for the next 5 seconds.

Cooldown: 20/17/15/13/10

Cost: 45/60/70/75/80 fury

**R: **Beyond Control: Your rage reaches insane amounts causing you to become engulfed by it (character model is set on fire completely and fury maxes) giving you a bonus 15/25/35 armor and MR and 35/50/60 AD for the next 5/7/10 seconds. Getting a kill or Assist will refresh the buff (but not the cooldown)

Cooldown: 100/85/70

Cost: None

_whew got that out fast took me less then 2 hours from when I first looked at the review to this... SO I hope you guys like it! I know its a bit of a DPS assasin but it seems to me like pretty much everything from the shadow isles has high DPS anyway lol. read and review guys!_

_This Yordle OUT!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys me again sorry that I have been dormant a bit (been wrecking face with the new Sion) So decided to come back to you guys with a champion idea I have had! Enjoy!**

**Name: Connor**

**Title: Lights Wrath/Will of the Pure**

**Affiliation: Purifiers**

**Role: Melee Fighter/Tank**

**Looks like: OK so take a average sized human with broad shoulders just below Braum size in a Demacian make primarily white secondarily gold suit of armor with a similar broadsword similar to Garens but straighter more meant for slashing or stabbing. Along with this his sword is of a similar coloring to the armor.**

**Passive: **Pure Intent: Enemy targets take an aditional % damage for every 5/4/3/2% missing health.

**Q: **Cleanse: Heals you or a nearby ally for 40/65/100/130/175 50% AP. (500 range)

Cooldown: 19/17/15/13/10

Cost: 50 mana

**W: **Purity: Connor shields himself, Gaining 15/20/25/30/35 armor and magic resistance for 4/5/6/7/8 seconds. During this period enemy champions that are damaged by him are revealed for 3 seconds.

Cooldown: 20/17/15/13/12

Cost: 70 mana

**E: **Purge: Leaps 600 distance in a target direction dealing 50/90/130/150/200 damage and slowing enemy champions hit by 50% for 4 seconds. Subsequent champions hit have the slow increased by 30% (does not affect already slowed champions)

Cooldown: 18/17/16/15/13

Cost: 60/80/100/110/120 mana

**R: **Fumingate: Passive: Increases armor by 15% of your AD and magic resistance by 12% of your AP. When activated deals 125/170/250 magic damage to nearby enemy champions (600 range) and poisons them for 5 + (2 x Connors Level) for 3 seconds and slows for the same amount.

Cooldown: 100/90/75

Cost: 100/125/150

_Ok started losing ideas later on with this guy later on and had a lot of trouble coming up with a suitable ult. Idea of this guy is to be like a front line tanky bruiser who goes slows the other team (increasing his slow) untill he hits a carry and then doing everything he can to cause havok. I think he would work well as a Top laner or support and maybe could jungle? Either way I hope you guys like him. Heres the strats and stuff._

_Health: 470 (+ 80 per level)_

_Attack range: 150 (melee)_

_AD: 52 (+3.5 per level)_

_Mana: 210 (+60)_

_Attack Speed: 0.651 (+2%)_

_Lore:_

_While most view the purifiers to be several random people united to face a common enemy, with no technical alliance. This is not exactly true._

_The purifiers are actually an ancient and very secretive Demacian organization thats only goal is to have all evil put down. Most of its members are considered independant although Connor is not such a case. He was practically born into the military and after several campaigns proved himself better as a leader of a team, Now he serves in command for the purifiers. After discovering several fellow purifiers had gone to the league of legends he decided to also become a champion in case he was ever needed._

_Connor may not be the sharpest knife, But he is certainly the brightest and the most stainless._

_-Vayne_

_Ok so in case anybody is wondering why I have this lore if you look up Vayne and Lucian (the current Purifiers) both were born in Demacia. So I figured why not have the purifiers be a little more tied to a state rather then being just a bunch of random independant legends._

_I hope you guys liked this see you next time and please review your thoughts!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys if you saw the harrowing video this might make sense. If you haven't go back and watch it now.**

**Anyway several people (including me) think that is going to be a future champion. A person who has a record of leaking away riot's stuff before riot well . . . leaks it said it was going to be an ADC.**

**The only pieces of information I have is the video, a rumor that he "connects" to other champions with strings, this dudes video **watch?v=YJ3ljqWSTRA**, and a wiki site for a scrapped champion that I believe may have been reworked into this guy. **wiki/Tabu

**That's all I get to make this into a champion. Not much but lets see what happens :P**

**So this is what I came up with:**

**Name: **Tabu/Kalista

**Title: **The voodoo Puppeteer

**Affiliation: **Unknown/Shadow Isles

**Looks Like: **The guy in ritos video/the scrapped picture on the wiki

**Passive: Entangle: **Damaging an enemy champion causes you to "string" yourself to them causing you to deal 5% more damage to them. Stacking up to 3 times. A stack is applied for every time you hit an enemy champion with an auto attack.

**Q: **Tug: Passive: applies a 1/2/3/4/5% slow for every stack of entangle. **Active: **Pulls a target enemy champion affected by entangle towards you dealing 75/120/145/170/210 physical damage (75% bonus AD)

Cooldown: 15/12/10/9/7

Cost: 3 stacks of entangle and 50 mana

**W: **The Black Mists: Unleashes dark fog in a cone (350 units wide) dealing 75/100/125/140/165 damage and knocking back enemy units hit 150 units.

Cooldown: 18/17/16/15/13

Cost: 75 mana

**E: **Spear Toss: Throws a spear in a target direction up to 600 units dealing 75/125/150/200/250 damage (50% Bonus AD) Damage is reduced by 15% per unit hit lowering down to 40% damage

Cooldown: 15/13/10/9/7

Cost: 75 mana

**R: Sever/Cut Strings: **Tabu cuts the strings of a nearby enemy champion dealing 150/250/335 physical damage and removing stacks of entangle. If he kills the target champion the cooldown for sever is reduced by 50% and a Puppet of the champion is created. It is controllable as a pet and has 35/50/75% of all stats the champion killed had.

Cost: 100 mana and 3 stacks of entangle.

Cooldown: 100/90/75

**Health: 420 (+65)**

**Armor: 16 (+2.3)**

**Magic Resistance: 30**

**AD: 48(+2.8)**

**Attack Speed: 0.625 (+2.5%)**

**Range: 500**

**Movespeed: 345**

**Mana: 210 (+40)**

**Lore:**

Tabu was once an ordinary puppeteer until he found a strange mask cursed by the shadow isles. He put it on and was consumed by the fog contained within it, driving him mad. Now he wanders the lands seeking suitable servants of the shadow isles. This eventually led him to the Institute of War where he now serves as a champion.

_Ok so basically this guy is supposed to be a hyper carry with a weaker early game but a nice amount of utility for late game. He doesn't have much defense but has some utility to help him out if you can use it correctly along with some nice damage. He has low range for ADC's and his ability's don't do much early game. But late game with his pull knockback and poke he is a devastating carry that has crazy teamfight presence._

_Pretty much his entire kit I based on making the opposing team pay for every mistake they make. He cant really do anything unless he is given or makes an oppurtunity._

_I would assume he would work well with protect the carry and disengage teamcomps and wouldn't work against lane bullies._

_Hope you guys like my take on him._


	11. Q and A

**Ok guys so i noticed a lot of you had questions about the champions I have been designing. I really appreciate the feedback and so I decided to do a Q and A for all the reviews that I think I can respond to. This will be starting with the first reviews I had to the most recent reviews.**

1: DaOneOfAKind: _The passive should have at least a minus 50 speed because 5 movement speed is too small..._

THis was for the very fircst champion before fixes when I realized how OP the passive actually was. This guy technically got what he wanted but ummm... 50 movespeed is more then all boots (in combat) besides swiftness boots.

2: DaOneOfAKind: _Chapter 3's E is too damn OP bro... example if you timed your E with something like the R of Veigar, Veigar will be instantly deleted, I prefer you to lower the percent of the damage to a maximum of 60% because the E is too damn OP, for example, you can freakin block Karthus's R and deflect it back to him or you can block Jinx's R then deflect it back to her. bro, I suggest you nerf E.._

Yeah . . . the idea was to be like a Fiora parry except it would be harder to land . . . Sorry for the misconception there...

3: Guest (no name) _The lowest magic resist without runes or masteries is 20. And yeah that's base 20 for squishy carries._

A: No. Not even close. All ranged start with 30 (at the time of this review)

4: Guest (YoWtf) _With mobility boots giving the speed it gives before combat, then going to 25 when in combat makes his passive kinda op. This guy with mobies untouchable bruh_ (this was on 1st chapter)

A: Ok a few things on this 1) Clever use of the name but really thats just offensive dude. 2) There would still be a period of 6 seconds in and out of combat before he got the movespeed. 3) This was reduced movespeed. Not increased. So yeah he would be pretty touchable dude.

5: GrezzWIzz _His_ lore_is alright but I think with only slows you can really feed your teammates as a support or gains kills because they leaped away sure his has a leap too but that will put h in a bad position I just a pull and stun ability pull a single target to you and if his resist he is stunned_

A: We actually had worked this out in a PM but for everyone who wanted to know, I felt like this guy was supposed to be kinda high risk high reward and unless we wanted another Lee Sin or Blitzcrank I felt that this was the best way to go.

6: DaOneOfAKind:_Nice Work on chapter 8, thanks for making it real, really never expect it too be so OP, ahahahaha, and I never did expect you to create the champ I was talking about, but since you have created it, thanks bruh, keep up zeh good work... Who knows, you might get hired by Riot and become a designer for new champs... :3 :D_

A: 1st, steroids are hard to make underpowered or balanced. You really have to see them in action before you realize if they are actually very weak at which point they dont feel meaningful. This was a similar case to when Draven had his passive reworked if anybody remembers that. Finally my career plan does involve trying to get hired by the boys in red. (not the engineers from star trek) Not sure if that would actually happen but if it did, I would hope to be on the community or artwork design so that I could work on things like this and see other people brilliant ideas.

7: geogio: _These are pretty cool concepts, but I don't understand how they are fanfiction. I think this would belong more on the LoL forums.__ In addition, there are several gramatical errors in each chapter that make each concept difficult to read. It would be great if you could have someone proofread the chapters to fix them. _

Cheers,  
Geogio

A: Not exactly sure what cheers was too . . . like at all . . . The idea was to make a champion then give it some lore. Unfortunately I am a tryhard when it comes to lore so most of these peoples lore will not come out for a while. Thank you for alerting me to grammatical errors most of the time I was so focused on balancing the numbers that I wasn't paying attention to grammar.

8: OK this is a question I know I am going to be asked over and over again. Why do you have this here? The answer is really that nobody seems to care or find this stuff on the forums. This is technically fanfiction but I do nt have the Lore in yet for everybody so you will just have to bear with me on that. And finally, I had seen other people do this. The first fanfic I ever read was a champion idea thing that had over 50 champions. Then later on I saw another and the champion were VERY unbalanced and I was thinking, I could do a better job of balancing then this. But since I always think that you should prove yourself before you run your mouth, I decided to make this here. I think you guys approve of the balance.

_Thank you everybody for your wonderful feedback I welcome it, and also if any of you even have a paper concept of a champion like an idea for a weapon even I will attempt to make it into a champion. (hopefully to your liking :P)_

_Anyway thank you for reading and I hope you have a wonderful day. _

_-This yordle out!_


	12. Chapter 12

**As promised (and earlier hinted) on my halo-LOL crossover i am making the Arbiter from the Halo series. Hope you like it.**

Name: Ripa 'Moramee

Title: The Alien Arbiter

Affiliation: unknown

Rivals: John 117 (master Chief)

Roles: Mage, Fighter, melee

Atributes: Basically the Arbiter dual wielding an energy sword and a plasma rifle.

**Passive: To Glory: **attacking or being attacked by an enemy causes the Arbiter to gain 1/2/3/4% damage reduction stacking up to 4 times.

**Q: Plasma Shot: Passive: **Autoattacks and abilities that damage enemy champions deal an additional 10/15/20/25/30 (30% AP) per second for 3 seconds. **Active: **fires a bolt of plasma (1200 speed 35 width) that deals 65/90/120/150/200 damage (60% AP) and slows the target by 15% for 3 seconds

Cooldown: 12/11/10/9/8

Mana Cost: 45/

**W: Dash: **Dashes in a target direction at 1200 speed up to 450 distance. If hits enemy champion stabs them slowing them by 30% and dealing 20/35/50/75/90 (100% AD) magic damage and for 3 seconds and gains 15 armor and magic resistance for 5 seconds.

Cooldown: 18/16/14/12/10

Mana Cost: 45 mana

**E: Spray and Pray: **Let loose a spray of plasma in cone dealing 45/70/95/120/150 (50% AP) magic damage each second for 3 seconds. Moving or using abilities with any cast time will cancel this ability.

Cooldown: 20/17/15/12/10

Cost: 50/55/60/65/70 mana

**R: Ship Commander: **The Arbiter signals his ship to glass a target area dealing 350/500/750 (150% AP) magic damage over 5 seconds. With ticks of damage every 0.5 seconds. This has no cast time. This is basically a GP ult but with more concentrated damage.

Cooldown: 120/100/85

Mana Cost: 75/90/120

_Hopefully you guys liked this. The idea was to have a melee mage/fighter with high DoT and poke in lane. Hope you guys enjoyed this until next time!_

_Good luck in solo Q and have a wonderful day._

_this yordle out_

_-YordleBro_


	13. Chapter 13

**I got bored, and I was recently reading some Naruto and I decided, what the heck why not make him into a champion? Ahri is already based off the fox locked inside of him. For those of you who have read Naruto you know just how OP he gets to be so this is just Naruto at around season 2-3 where he has recently learned Rasengan and all that good stuff. If you like this or think I could change something or want to see something next make sure you put it in a review!**

**Anyway here we go!**

**Name: Naruto **

**Affiliation: Kinkou**

**Rivals: Kennen, Zed **

**Friends: Shen, Akali, (rock) Lee Sin**

**Passive: Desperation: **When Naruto drops below 25% health he gains bonus AD, armor, and magic resist and has 50% reduced energy costs.

**Q: Kunai: **Naruto throws a Kunai in a target direction dealing 50/75/100/130/170 (70% AD) physical damage to the first enemy hit and slowing them by 25%

Cooldown: 12/11/10/9/8

Cost: 70/65/60/65/50 energy

**W: Doppledanger: **Summons 1/2/3/4/5 doppelgangers to fight alongside Naruto that will attack whoever he targets. They have 10/15/20/25/30 AD (+65% AD) and will disperse once attacked by champions or turrets. Attacks apply on-hit effects.

Cooldown: 26/24/23/22/20

Cost: 120/100/95/75/60 energy

**E: Explosive Charge: **Places an explosive charge on a target that can be detonated by a basic attack as well as _Kunai _or _Doppelganger _dealing 45/70/120/150/170 magic damage (30% AP) to nearby enemy units (including marked target) and slowing target by 15% when detonated.

Cooldown: 22/20/18/16/14

Cost: 120/100/90/80/70

**R: Rasengan: **Naruto charges a ball of pure energy for 1.5 seconds before leaping to a target enemy champion dealing massive 145/210/275 (35% AP, 50% AD) magic damage. If he has doppelgangers out he will consume them for 15% bonus damage. If _rasengan _kills its target the cooldown is reduced by 25%. If interrupted, _rasengan _has a 10 second cooldown.

Cooldown: 120/90/60

Cost: 100 energy


End file.
